


For You I'd Do Anything

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's alone which is good because Cas can't stop thinking about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I'd Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again. I really suck at titles for things. Sorry.

Dean walked into the motel room and threw his duffel bag on the floor beside the bed. The room wasn't very big but at least it appeared to be clean. The walls were a dull beige color and the carpet was a light blue. There was only one bed which had two pillows and a plain black comforter. Sam was currently in east Texas hunting a tulpa and Dean had elected to go to Nevada to get some books Bobby needed. The boys were going to meet back at Bobby's when they were done.

By the time Dean had gotten to the small town and checked into a motel, it was about 7:30 PM. He decided to relax while he could for the rest of the night and meet up with Bobby's friend the next day. As soon as he collapsed onto the bed, his cell phone rang. Without opening his eyes, he reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open. 

"Hello?" he said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" a gravelly voice asked quickly.

Dean sat straight up in the bed and opened his eyes. "Cas? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to know where you are," Cas said sounding out of breath.

"Umm, I'm at the Black Top motel right outside of Vegas. Room 22. Why?" He stood up from the bed and was about to begin pacing -- as he often did while he talked on the phone -- when he literally ran into Cas who had materialized in front of him. He dropped his phone out of surprise and bent down to pick it up and flip it closed.

When he stood up, he asked "Cas, what are you doing here?"

To answer Dean's question, Cas stepped and grabbed Dean's hips so he could pull him closer and press his lips to Dean's. Dean instinctively threw his arms around Cas's neck and kissed the angel back passionately. 

When they were both out of breath, Dean pulled back to see Cas's eyes and give him a questioning look. "Not that I'm protesting, Cas, but what was that about?"

"I've just been...thinking about you, Dean," Cas stated as he ground their hips together once. Dean groaned when he felt that Cas already had an erection. "Oh, Cas..." He kissed the angel again and he could feel his blood rushing south. He slid his hands under Cas's trench coat and slid it off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor around Cas's feet.

Dean unwound his arms from Cas's neck so he could slip his own shirt off his shoulders before lifting his t-shirt over his head. When he looked back at Cas, he was already working on the buttons of his white dress shirt. While he did that, Dean reached down to undo the belt around the angel's slim hips.

When it was unbuckled, Dean slid the belt through the loops and let it fall on the growing pile of clothes and went to work on his slacks. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and stooped down to slowly slide them down Cas's legs so he could simply step out of them.

When Dean stood back up, Cas returned the favor by running his hands tenderly down Dean's torso and over his hips to grip the zipper on his jeans between his thumb and forefinger and sliding it down quickly. He pushed the button through the hole and slid Dean's pants and boxers off in one quick motion.

Dean was already mostly hard now and when Cas -- who was still in his underwear -- suddenly crushed his body against Dean's, Dean immediately began grinding their erections together, looking for the delicious friction he desperately needed.

They both moaned each others names in unison until Dean pressed his mouth to Cas's one fast time before sliding down the man's body until he was on his knees in front of him. Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair and halfway closed his eyes as Dean moved his face right over the wet spot in Cas's boxers. He began moving his mouth over it, making Cas moan, "God, Dean. Want you...so bad."

Dean moaned around Cas's cock, conveying that the feeling was completely mutual. He snaked his forefingers into the man's boxers and pulled until his erection had sprung free. He quickly licked a stripe all the way from the base to the head, causing Cas to involuntarily jerk his hips forward, wanting more.

"Mmm, Cas. So hungry for it. Want my mouth stretched around your gorgeous cock? Want me sucking until you explode down my throat?" Dean pulled the boxers the rest of the way down and Cas stepped out of them slowly, staggering a bit.

"Dean..." Cas moaned. "Need you...now." He gently tugged on Dean's hair, signalling for him to stand up and then he pushed Dean until he fell back onto the bed.

"Cas, outside pocket of the bag. It's right there," he said, pointing to the place he'd thrown his bad and being so thankful he'd put it so close to the bed.

Cas leaned over, careful not to fall off the bed, and retrieved the small bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and tossed the tube onto the nightstand. He moved his hand to position it between Dean's legs and began teasing his hole.

After a moment, he suddenly slid a finger in and, after Dean's tension had gone away, slowly out again. He slid it in and out a few times before gently adding a second finger. He stretched Dean out quickly and when Dean started moaning and trying to fuck himself on Cas's fingers, he removed them and quickly used the rest of the lube to make his dick as slick as he could.

He lined up with Dean's opening and slid slowly in. When Dean was ready, he simply breathed "Move, Cas," and Cas slid back out and in again.

Cas was standing at the foot of the bed and Dean had his legs wrapped around Cas's waist loosely. Suddenly, Cas bent over, kissed Dean sloppily, and whispered, "Hold on." Dean swung his arms behind the other man's neck and tightened his legs around his waist before he was pulled into a sitting position and then lifted up completely off the bed. 

"Unh, Cas! Yes!" yelled Dean as the shift in position caused Dean's penis to rub between their bodies. Cas quickly spun around and slammed Dean into a wall, pressing their mouths together forcefully to capture the simply pornographic moans Dean was eliciting.

Cas was holding Dean with his right arm around Dean's waist and his left arm bracing himself against the wall behind Dean's head. Dean briefly wondered how the man was holding him up with only one arm but then just chocked it up to his awesome angel mojo. 

Cas began lifting Dean up and down slowly and Dean used his legs as leverage to push up and down on Cas's hips.

"Dean...fell so good," moaned Cas. His voice was gravel covered in honey. Dean loved to hear him when he was so far gone like this. He bent his head forward to suck and bite at Cas's neck. Just then, Cas changed the angle ever so slightly and began ramming into Dean's prostate with almost every thrust.

"OH CAS!" Dean yelled. "Cas, yes! Feels so good. I'm so close. Oh, God!" He threw his head back against the wall and it was Cas's turn to bite Dean's neck. Dean reached between them to grab his throbbing, leaking dick.

"Ohhh YES! So. Close," panted Dean as he worked his cock.

"So beautiful when you lose control like this for me. Gonna make you come so hard. Wanna see you lose it. Come for me, Dean. Come. Now," said Cas, ramming into Dean harder and harder.

Dean jerked his dick on more time then couldn't take it anymore. He squeezed his legs hard around Cas's waist and bent over to bite Cas's neck as he came hard all over his chest and Cas's.

Cas was buried deep inside Dean and could barely move. He felt Dean spasming around him. "Dean, feel so good!" he yelled as he came deep inside Dean. He moved away from the wall then and backed up until he was sitting on the foot of the bed still inside Dean who was in his lap now. Cas fell backward and Dean fell on top of him and kissed him lazily.

"I love you so much, Dean," said Cas when Dean finally released his lips.

"I love you, too, Cas," Dean said, kissing Cas on the forehead. "By the way, any time you're...thinking about me, don't hesitate to call. That was so much better than sleep." Cas smiled at Dean who then pulled himself off of Cas's dick and rolled onto his side beside him.

Cas ran his hand over Dean's stomach lightly and suddenly all the come was gone. "Cas, I love your magic cleaning skills. I really didn't wanna go clean up right now."

Cas chuckled. "Well, you can rest now, baby. You'll need your strength," he said with a wink.

"You should sleep, too, then. It's my turn to top next time," Dean said with a wide grin.

"I can live with that," said Cas.

Dean cuddled up close to Cas and put his arm around Cas's waist while Cas put his arm under Dean's neck. Cas pulled a blanket over them and they fell asleep like that. Dean felt content to stay there with his angel forever. He never wanted to leave Cas's side. He just wanted to stay there and protect Cas from everything, always. 

That night, he dreamed that he and Cas were living a domestic life. They had a black lab and a white picket fence. When he woke up and realized that could never happen, he clung to Cas and wished he could never let go.

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Cas sleepily.

"I just don't wanna let you go," said Dean blushing. "I love you so much. I wish we could just stay here forever so we never had to fight another monster."

Cas smiled. "You'd go crazy if you never had anything to hunt again. You wouldn't be able to give it up."

"Cas, for you I'd do anything," said Dean kissing Cas passionately.


End file.
